Silenced Silence
by Niigo S
Summary: Two lives, two different stories. One damaged, the other one, currently, is trying to fix the one up. SebxCiel. AU. Sho-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Diclaimer: I make no profit. Kuroshitsuji and CSI belongs to its brilliant maker.

Warning: Lil' shonen ai. Lil bit gore. A lot of typos and weird character's antics.

A/N: Hella, peeps. It's been awhile since my last story that I've been abandoned. Blame school . ( I have no shame. Yes.)

"Kau..tahu kan apa akibatnya?"

Suara rendah yang lebih tepat disebut bisikan itu memenuhi ruangan gelap yang berisikan 4 orang termasuk sumber suara itu sendiri. Dua pasang mata melebar, takut akan arti dari kata kata yang baru saja dilontarkan. Seringai timpang mewarnai wajah sosok yang tengah mengenggam, sejumput rambut berwarna biru keabuan milik seseorang yang hanya terduduk lemas, sudah lama tak sadar sedari tadi.

"Heh—sudah ku bilang jangan pernah bermain-main denganku, Vincent."

Tangan yang mengenggam helai keabuan milik bocah bernama Ciel Phantomhive itu semakin menguat, begitu pula gelengan yang semakin cepat seakan akan bisa mematahkan kedua kepala milik Vincent dan Rachel, kedua orang tua Ciel. Sementara, sang penjahat hanya menyeringai lebih lebar, dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama segera memukul pipi Ciel, yang langsung menyadarkan bocah berumur 15 tahun itu. Iris safir milik Ciel menyala dalam gelap, memancarkan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Siapa sih yang tidak takut kalau ada senjata api ditodongkan ke kepalamu?

Namun, alih-alih menembakkan pistol di tangannya, sosok dengan pakaian hitam-hitam itu malah melempar Ciel, membuatnya berinteraksi dengan dinding, dan membuat Ciel mengeluarkan pekikan kecil kesakitan. Dan setelahnya, sang penjahat menjambak rambut panjang Rachel yang tergerai dan tanpa basa basi langsung menembakkan peluru hingga bersarang di kepala nyonya Phantomhive. Lagi-lagi, satu-satunya suara yang tercipta hanyalah isak yang tertahan dan nafas berat yang keluar dari Vincent.

"Humm—very well. Vincent, sekarang giliranmu, eh?"

BAM!

Peringatan terakhir telah keluar bersama dengan satu jiwa milik kepala keluarga Phantomhive yang pergi.

_**Silenced Silence**_.

**Evidence #1: Phantom's Killer**

"Disini Sebastian 01 Michaelis—tolong masukkan lokasi Phantomhive case ke GPS milikku. Trims."

Sebuah desahan panjang keluar dari bibir pemuda bertitel Sebastian Michaelis ini. Sebastian yang tengah mengendarai mobil SUV hitam miliknya kembali memandang pada GPS yang menempel di dashboard karna suara wanita yang mulai keluar. Hmph—another case. Kali ini, korbannya adalah keluarga Phantomhive, pemilik perusahaan Funtom yang bergerak di bidang mainan. Dari telepon yang tadi diterima oleh Sebastian, yang tersisa hanyalah seorang anak berumur 15 tahun yang merupakan anak dari kedua pasangan malang yang terbunuh tadi malam.

Tsk—what a pity.

Sirene yang mengaum dari kejauhan menjadi pertanda bahwa lokasi kejadian mengenaskan tersebut terjadi sudah dekat. Dengan tangan kanan masih di setir mobil, Sebastian membetulkan letak dasinya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Walaupun pagi-pagi buta begini, sebagai anggota unit khusus kejahatan, Sebastian harus tampil rapi juga kan? Persetan dengan segala darah atau apapun yang akan meninggalkan noda di mantel hitam atau kemeja putihnya.

Lagipula noda itu bisa dibersihkan kan? Omong-omong soal bersih bersih, Sebastian punya kasus untuk dibersihkan.

Rumah berlantai dua dengan cat putih masuk ke dalam pandangan Michaelis muda yang baru saja sampai di tikungan dekat rumah tersebut. SVU miliknya tak bisa maju lebih dekat karena orang orang yang mengenakan piyama dan gaun malam berkumpul membentuk kerumunan yang menghalangi jalan Sebastian. Che—merepotkan. Sebastian harus menekan klaksonnya berkali-kali sampai kerumunan itu membelah, memberikan cukup jalan baginya untuk menemui sang partner, Bard, yang sudah lebih dahulu berdiri di depan pagar tinggi yang sedikit terbuka.

Sebastian turun dan mengunci mobilnya, sebelum berpaling dan sedikit mengangguk, menunjukkan Sebastian mengetahui kehadiran sosok tegap yang berprofesi sebagai investigator tersebut. "Bard." sahutnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan semata dari yang bersangkutan. Hmph—payback, eh? Tanpa banyak omong, Sebastian mendorong pagar di depannya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah yang telah dibatasi dengan garis kuning khas polisi, berharap menemukan suasana yang berantakkan, atau setidaknya sedikit tak terkendali.

Sayangnya, Sebastian dikecewakan.

Semuanya rapi, tak ada satu pun barang yang kelihatannya out of place atau aneh. Dengan dahi berkerut, Sebastian melanjutkan pencariannya beserta Bard yang mengikuti langkah Sebastian di belakang sambil terus memberitahu Sebastian tentang kabar terbaru dari kasus Phantomhive ini, termasuk kabar dari korban selamat. "—nya mendapat sedikit luka di kepala akibat benturan dengan dinding, selebihnya hanya lecet lecet biasa. Heh, lucky kid." ucap Bard sambil memandang Sebastian, yang kini telah berhenti dan mengamati pigura berisi foto di tangannya.

Tiga sosok terekam dalam film yang dicetak tersebut. Seorang pria dengan mata safir biru yang indah yang tersenyum lebar hingga memamerkan deretan putih giginya tengah memeluk seorang bocah tak lebih dari 14 tahun yang tampaknya kaget atas kelakuan pria dibelakangnya, sementara sosok lain, kali ini seorang wanita hanya tersenyum lembut melihat kedua oknum sebelumnya. Well—menghangatkan hati sekaligus menyedihkan. Mengingat keluarga ini tak akan bisa membuat kenangan indah seperti dalam foto ini.

Kali ini Bard melangkah lebih dulu, menuntun Sebastian ke ruangan tempat terjadinya pembunuhan tadi malam. Sebastian dalam diam melangkah, setelah menaruh kembali pigura itu dengan hati-hati ke tempatnya. Sampai di ujung lorong, Bard membuka pintu di depannya dan menuruni tangga yang ada di balik pintu tersebut yang mengarah ke basement. Hm, kali ini Sebastian menemukan apa yang ia cari.

A mess.

Noda darah menghiasi dinding dinding yang tadinya berwarna putih menjadi kecokelatan. Sementara genangan kental lain mengotori lantai beton di ruangan ini. Dua tubuh kaku berserakan, tak perlu diiedntifikasi lagi, Sebastian sudah tahu pasti pemilik tubuh tersebut. Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive. Vincent, yang tadinya seorang pengusaha ternama yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya menciptakan terobosan terbaru dalam bidang mainan kini hanya sebuah tubuh yang teronggok bagai daging sapi, tak lebih. Hanya bedanya, Vincent terikat dengan tali tambang di kedua tangan dan kakinya, sementara orbs safirnya membelalak lebar tak menutup.

Iris cokelat kemerahan milik Sebastian kini beralih ke tubuh selanjutnya yang berada di dekat pintu. Tubuh dengan otak yang menghambur keluar, dan kali ini, tanpa tali di pergelangan kakinya. Rachel Phantomhive. Wanita dengan surai panjang kekuningan indah, kini terbujur kaku dengan isi otak yang sudah tak utuh. Menjijikkan memang, namun bagi Sebastian yang sudah mengemban pekerjaan ini selama 2 tahun belakangan, ini pemandangan biasa, bahkan di umurnya yang masih 22 tahun ini. Sebastian berjongkok di dekat mayat Rachel, sambil memakai sarung tangan karetnya.

"Mati langsung karena tembakan langsung ke kepala, lubang bekas tembakan sesuai dengan kaliber 9mm. Bard, apa kau menemukan pistol atau senapan di rumah ini?" sahut Sebastian sambil berpaling dari tubuh kaku di depannya menuju Bard yang tengah memfoto noda yang terpercik ke dinding. Bard menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Sebastian, "Well—ya dan tidak. Vincent Phantomhive memang dikenal sebagai kolektor pistol, menurut catatan kepemilikan, Vincent tidak mempunyai 9mm."

Hening, hanya bunyi kamera yang sedari tadi terus di tekan Bard dan napas Sebastian yang tengah memeriksa luka di kepala Rachel.

"Seb—bukankah ini aneh?" Bard berkata sambil terus memfoto dinding di hadapannya. Kali ini, Sebastian berdiri dan menghampiri Bard, "Apa yang aneh?" balas Sebastian sambil memegangi dagunya. Yang ada hanya percikan percikan darah, tak ada yang spesial.

Bard menunjuk dinding dengan ibu jarinya, "Kau bilang tadi Rachel meninggal karena tembakan langsung ke kepala. Dan Vincent, menurutku sih ya, mati karena peluru yang bersarang di jantungnya. Kalau begitu, percikan darah ini dari mana?" Cokelat kemerahan bertemu dengan cokelat gelap, keduanya sama sama bingung, sama sama ingin bertanya dan menemukan jawaban. Namun satu akhirnya mengalah dan berpaling. Sebastian mengambil kapas dari tas pinggang yang ia pakai dan menyapu sedikit darah di dinding tersebut, untuk diberikan ke bagian forensik.

"Entahlah, Bard. Lebih baik kita tanyakan pada forensik dulu sebelum membuat hipotesa yang tidak tidak."

—

Police Dept, Tanaka's Office.

Sosok dengan rambut putih yang terikat panjang itu kembali menghela napas sambil menatap permukaan meja yang berwarna cokelat. Lelah, walaupun hari masih terbilang pagi. Beberapa hari belakangan, unit kejahatan yang dipimpinnya disibukkan dengan kasus kasus yang berdatangan, ditambah lagi dengan kasus baru, kasus Phantomhive yang baru saja terjadi tadi malam. Menyesap sedikit teh di mejanya, Tanaka baru saja ingin bangkit untuk menuju lab forensik saat salah satu bawahannya, Maylene masuk sambil membawa sebuah folder.

"Tanaka, sir. Bard dan Michaelis sudah berada di tempat kejadian, sementara Ciel Phantomhive sudah diperiksa keadaannya dan kini tengah berada di rumah sakit Harley. Dan folder ini berisi laporan terbaru dari Michaelis dan Bard tentang keadaan di tkp."

Tanaka hanya mengangguk sambil meraih folder berwarna kuning dari tangan Maylene, dan setelah membuka buka sambil sedikit membaca folder tersebut, Tanaka menaruh folder tersebut di atas mejanya dan berpaling ke arah Maylene seraya berkata, "Very well, Maylene. Sekarang, ayo kita mengunjungi Ciel Phantomhive."

—

[Ciel's PoV]

..gelap.

Hanya gelap yang bisa Ciel rasakan. Hanya gelap yang terakhir kali berhadapan dengannya. Dan kini, ketika kedua iris safir itu terbuka, putih menyapanya. Putih, dengan bau khas rumah sakit yang steril. A—apa? Tanpa diberitahu pun, Ciel tahu dirinya ada di rumah sakit. Tapi, apa yang membuatnya masuk ru—oh.. ya. Gelombang kesedihan menerpanya saat Ciel menyadari apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Ayah. Ibu. Tembakan dan kematian. Ciel tak cukup bodoh untuk tak menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Hanya satu hal yang disesalinya. Hidup.

Dengan tangannya yang tidak tertancapi jarum, Ciel meraba kepalanya yang terasa berat, dan jemarinya bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang agak kasar. Perban. Ciel ingat saat dirinya terlempar hingga menabrak dinding, tepat sesaat sebelum sang Ibu ditembak mati di depannya. Maniknya menatap kosong ke dinding putih di atasnya.

Kalau saja..ini semua hanya mimpi dan Ciel akan berharap untuk bangun lebih awal.

Lewat beberapa menit Ciel habiskan dalam kesunyian, sampai akhirnya kenop pintu kamar pemuda ini terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Hello, Ciel."

Dan hal terakhir yang Ciel dengar hanya suara teriakannya sendiri.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Whaddaya think? Me? Owns Kuroshitsuji? Humph—I found it funny. Kuroshitsuji and CSI belongs to their makers.

Rating: T soon to be M

Warning: Lot of typos, weird storyline, a lil bit blood.

A/N: Hi~ *waves*

An update, give me an applause for a fast update.

Replies for Reviews:

Shafara Nurwahyu Riskita: Bingung? Baca chapter berikutnya ;D /ditampol

Kuroschiffer Phantomcr: Thanks XD. Find it out on the next chapter(s) ;)

_**Silenced Silence**_

**Evidence #2: Crossing Lines.**

_[Police Dept, CSI Unit. 07.49 AM]_

Bohong namanya kalau Sebastian Michaelis tak membenci pekerjaannya. Apa pekerjaannya, kalau kau tanya? Menurutmu, apa yang dilakukan oleh seseorang di tempat yang dipenuhi oleh darah, barang bukti dan mayat-mayat? An investigator, benar. Sebastian yang kini tengah berjalan dari kantor bagian balistik menuju mejanya sendiri tak henti-hentinya memijat keningnya yang berdenyut karena pusing yang melanda.

Bagaimana tidak? Setelah kekacauan yang kemarin ia temukan di kasus Phantomhive, dirinya juga belum menemukan penyebab kejanggalan-kejanggalan di kasus tersebut.

Seperti..bagaimana bisa ada darah terpercik di dinding, dan kenapa hanya Ciel Phantomhive yang selamat?

Sebastian menyeruput kopi yang ia genggam, sambil duduk di balik mejanya. Setelah menaruh cup kopinya di atas meja, barulah Sebastian membuka folder yang berisikan kasus Phantomhive yang ia ambil dari dalam lacinya. Tsk—bingung. Bingung ingin memulai mengungkap kasus ini darimana. Menit berlalu hanya dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Sebastian menarik salah satu foto dari dalam folder kuning tersebut.

Foto kedua mayat dari pasangan Phantomhive.

Rachel Phantomhive, 35 tahun. Mati karena tembakan langsung ke kepala yang mematikan kerja otaknya seketika. Dilihat dari lubang tembakan di kepala Rachel, senjata diduga merupakan jenis 9mm. Dan setelah di uji coba oleh balistik, hasilnya sesuai. Sementara Vincent Phantomhive dibunuh dengan cara yang sama namun lebih menyakitkan. Karena, Vincent ditembak ke arah jantung dan pelurunya masih bersarang di jantung sang pengusaha. Persis seperti perkiraan Bard. Kalau begitu, dari mana datangnya percikan darah tersebut?

Mengingat, seharusnya darah dari kepala Rachel akan terciprat ke lengan sang pembunuh karena ditemukan memar di leher Rachel, persis seperti memar yang ditimbulkan akan sergapan kuat. Dan Vincent, walaupun darahnya memang terciprat ke dinding, berada jauh dari dinding lain yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Sebastian. Namun, satu hal yang pasti, pembunuhnya laki-laki. Dan seakan ingin menginterupsi hipotesa yang tengah dibagun oleh Sebastian, telepon genggam Michaelis muda itu berdering.

"Michaelis di sini, ada apa?"

Selanjutnya yang terjadi, hanyalah Sebastian yang langsung menyambar jaket yang tersampir di bangkunya, dan kopi yang sudah setengah dingin hanya untuk berlari keluar di detik berikutnya.

_[__Room 313, Harley Hospital. 08.15 AM]_

Ciel's PoV

Pekikan itu terus terdengar, menggema di lorong-lorong lantai 3 rumah sakit Harley. Dan dibalik sebuah pintu bernomor 313-lah suara itu berasal. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru keabu-abuan tak henti-hentinya memekik walaupun suster suster tengah sibuk menenangkannya dan dokter dengan suntikan di tangan, bersiap untuk menyuntikkan morfin ke dalam tubuh sang oknum pembuat kebisingan di kamar tersebut.

Sementara, Ciel, sang pasien yang tengah memekik tak henti-hentinya menggoyang-goyangkan badannya ke depan dan belakang sambil terus memeluk erat kedua lututnya. Histeris.

Darah, dimana-mana. Bahkan di kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi di balik baju rumah sakit yang terlalu besar untuk tubuh kecilnya.

Saat sebuah kilau kecil terlihat di ekor matanya, Ciel segera memekik lagi, kali ini sambil meronta. Tidak—tidak, TIDAK! Dirinya tidak mau lagi mengingat dan merasakan hal tersebut. Sudah cukup siksaan melihat orang tuanya dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri. "PERGI—PERGII!" teriak Ciel hingga kini suaranya tak ada ubahnya dengan lengkingan serak.

Pergi! Siapapun, tolong buat pria itu pergi!

Semuanya kembali berputar pada malam saat kedua orang tua Ciel dibunuh. Permohonan sang Ayah, isak tangis sang Ibu, bisikan dingin si Pembunuh, semuanya terdengar jelas di telinga Ciel seakan itu baru saja terjadi. Ciel menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya, iris biru lautnya melebar, menampakkan ketakutan yang amat sangat namun pekikan tak lagi keluar dari mulutnya.

Bisu—diam. Napas pendek-pendek mulai menjadi pengisi ruangan yang didominasi warna putih tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Ciel merasakan sesuatu menancap di lengan tangan kanannya, dan Ciel lagi-lagi meronta. Namun terlambat. Dengan pekikan terakhir, dirinya jatuh ke kegelapan.

Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

_[Room 419, Harley Hospital. 09.38 AM]_

Sebastian's PoV

Vas bunga yang pecah belah di lantai, air yang sedikit menggenang dan juga bunga layu yang sudah terinjak menjadi pemandangan yang menyambut Sebastian saat memasuki kamar 419, tempat dimana Ciel Phantomhive seharusnya dirawat. Kini, satu satunya pemegang nama Phantomhive itu telah dipindahkan ke kamar lain karena keadaan ruangan ini. Puh—dan sayangnya, Ciel sendiri yang membuatnya dipindah ruangkan.

Tak lebih dari setengah jam lalu Sebastian mendapat kabar bahwa Ciel Phantomhive telah sadar, dan telepon lain dari Maylene yang pergi bersama Tanaka menginformasikan bahwa mereka berdua akan menginterogasi Phantomhive tersebut.

Yea. Tentu saja yang menyambut mereka adalah keadaan di depan Sebastian kini. Plus, Phantomhive setengah gila yang memekik seakan ini hari terakhirnya di dunia. Humm—bisa saja sih 4 kata terakhir yang Sebastian ucapkan itu menjadi kenyataan. Baru saja Sebastian memakai sarung tangan karetnya saat sebuah sosok masuk dan menyapanya dengan nada terlalu riang. "Hai Seb! Wah pagi-pagi begini sudah sibuk ya. Ya ampun! Apa yang terjadi di sini!"

Finnian.

"Well—morning too, Finnian. Dan jangan bertingkah seakan kau tak pernah melihat yang lebih parah dari ini."

Dan respon yang didapat oleh Sebastian hanya cengiran tak jelas dari Finnian.

Sebastian sedikit memaki dalam gerutuannya. Bukannya Sebastian kesal atau tak suka sih dengan Finnian—namun..tak bisakah dirinya mendapat partner yang tidak terlalu berisik? Sambil memoles pecahan vas di lantai dengan brush yang sudah terlebih dahulu ditaburi dengan bubuk khusus berwarna kehitaman, Sebastian berkata pada Finnian, "Finn—lakukan pemindaian sidik jari pada gagang pintu."

Sebastian sengaja menyerahkan hal tersebut pada Finnian, selain karena ia telah melakukan hal lain, mencari sidik jari pada gagang pintu memang mudah, namun menemukan mana yang cocok dan terkait pada kasus? Bisa dibilang, semudah mencari jarum dalam jerami.

Ha. Bisa rasakan sarkas di dalamnya?

Sebastian sempat mendengarkan rengekan yang keluar dari Finnian, namun ia biarkan saja. Lagipula dirinya tengah mengambil sidik jari yang tertinggal di salah satu pecahan vas yang ada di lantai. Setelah selesai, Sebastian mengambil pecahan tersebut—well, lucky. Ada sedikit percikan darah di ujung benda tajam tersebut. Dengan sedikit proses pemeriksaan di komputer, akan bisa langsung diketahui milik siapa darah ini. Dan lagi, keberuntungan ada di sisi Sebastian.

"Sebastian—here! Aku menemukan sesuatu!"

Jangan lupakan nada girang yang dipakai Finnian.

Sebastian berbalik tanpa kata, namun iris cokelat kemerahannya sedikit melebar dan berkilat dengan rasa puas dan senang. Itu, di tangan Finnian yang diselimuti sarung tangan karet terdapat sehelai rambut berwarna kemerahan. Sebastian mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan Finnian memasukkan barang bukti ke dalam plastik kecil khusus untuk selanjutnya dibawa dan diproses di lab, nanti.

Kini, Sebastian harus fokus mencari bukti lain. Namun sepertinya itu harus dilakukan nanti. Karena sekali lagi, telepon Sebastian berdering. Memasang wajah stoicnya, Sebastian mengangkat telepon tersebut, dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar teleponnya.

Tanaka.

"Michaelis disini, ada apa? ..ya. Ya, ya. Aku mengerti."

Sigh. Kekacauan lain. Tanaka bilang, Phantomhive itu sudah bangun dan Sebastian harus menghampirinya dan bertindak sebagai investigator. Hanya karena Sebastian-lah satu-satunya invstigator yang tidak terlalu tua, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, umur Sebastian dan si Phantomhive yang satu itu berbeda 7 tahun. My, my.

Sebastian hanya mendesah panjang, dan dengan satu gerakan, Sebastian keluar dari kamar tersebut untuk pergi menuju kamar lain.

_[Room 313, Harley Hospital, 10.00 AM]_

Kedua sosok tersebut hanya mematung di depan pintu kayu kecokelatan di hadapan mereka, seakan ragu untuk mengusik ketenangan yang meliputi ruangan ini. Sosok yang lebih tinggi, yang ternyata adalah Tanaka, menengok ke belakang saat dirasanya ada orang lain yang datang. Dan benar saja, siluet tersebut mendekat dan menampakkan pemuda dengan jas hitam yang senada dengan surai yang berada di puncak kepala pemuda itu.

Sebuah senyum tipis muncul di wajah Tanaka, mengindikasikan bahwa lelaki di awal 50-annya itu senang akan kehadiran sosok tersebut. Sebastian melangkah, mendekati Tanaka, dan Maylene dan mengangguk kecil saat sampai di dekat mereka.

"Disini?" ujar Sebastian sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar 313.

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sebastian memutar gagang pintu tersebut yang otomatis membuka papan kayu di depannya.

Sebastian melangkah masuk, berusaha supaya langkahnya tak mengusik sang Phantomhive yang tengah terduduk menghadap jendela. Bagaimanapun juga, kan gawat kalau Phantomhive itu gila lagi. Setelah cukup dekat, barulah Sebastian membuka suaranya, "Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian berkata dengan suara bassnya yang rendah. Dari iris cokelat kemerahannya, Sebastian bisa melihat tubuh pemuda di depannya menegang.

Reaksi standar bagi para korban dengan trauma yang cukup mendalam.

"Aku Sebastian Michaelis dari departemen kepolisian, berbaliklah. Aku tak akan menyakitimu."

Butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya tubuh di depan Sebastian bergerak. Sebastian menengok ke arah belakang dan mengedik ke arah luar, mengisyaratkan Tanaka dan Maylene untuk pergi keluar. Dirinya dan Phantomhive yang satu ini tak butuh distraksi yang lain. Sebastian menoleh lagi, mengembalikan fokusnya ke arah Ciel yang sudah berbalik ke arah Sebastian sepenuhnya.

Merah bertemu biru. Api dan air saling bersatu.

Sebastian tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda dengan rambut biru keabuan bertitel Ciel ini. Bukan—bukan karena warna rambutnya yang unik, atau garis melintang yang menghiasi pipi sebelah kanan sang pemuda. Namun orb biru yang menusuk, sekaligus rasa takut yang memancar keluar, memberitahu Sebastian akan apa saja yang telah dialami oleh makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini.

Funny. For Sebastian, there's no God.

"Ciel, sekali lagi kutegaskan, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Jadi tak perlu takut, oke? Rileks saja."

Walaupun Sebastian agak sedikit pesimis tentang hal di atas.

Dilihatnya kepala Ciel sedikit bergerak ke arah bawah dan atas. Sebuah anggukkan, sebuah jawaban. Mengukir senyum puas di wajahnya, Sebastian mulai membuka notes kecil yang selalu ia bawa di sakunya. "Nah sekarang, bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi malam lalu?"

Ciel's PoV

..sepi.

Sejak dari kecil dulu, aku tidak terlalu menyukai kesepian. Setidaknya, selalu ada Ayah atau Ibu menemaniku. Sekarang? Setelah bangun dari efek obat yang tadi disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhku, aku langsung menyadari kehampaan yang ditinggalkan Ayah dan Ibu karena kepergian mereka semalam. Dengan tanganku yang bebas, aku menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan terjun bebas mengaliri pipiku.

Aku, Ciel Phantomhive, menangis seperti anak bayi.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku, dan berbalik menghadap jendela. Entah. Aku hanya tak ingin satu orang pun melihat momen kelemahanku. Beberapa menit, aku habiskan hanya dengan menatap kosong ke luar jendela, sampai kudengar bisik-bisik di luar kamarku dan suara pintu yang terbuka. Well—untung saja aku sudah menghapus air mataku terlebih dahulu tadi.

Tubuhku menegang saat kudengar bass yang beresonansi memanggil namaku, aku tak kenal itu siapa. Mungkin seorang polisi? Wajar kan kalau mereka mendatangiku, mencari informasi tentang..kejadian _itu. _Dan benar saja, suara itu kembali terdengar seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang baru saja muncul di kepalaku.

Mr. Michaelis. He sounds nice. Tapi lebih baik aku tak terlalu mempercayainya. After all, di dunia ini tak ada yang namanya kepercayaan bertahan dalam waktu yang lama. Semuanya lambat laun akan musnah. Aku tak mau orang yang aku sayangi pergi lagi meninggalkanku. Jadi lebih baik aku menutup diri, membangun dinding raksasa di sekitar diriku sendiri.

Butuh waktu beberapa lama sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan mengikuti kata-kata Mr. Michaelis, berbalik. Dan tepat ketika aku menoleh ke arahnya, wajahnya juga menatapku. Jujur saja—aku..kagum? Bisa dibilang begitu, kalau bukan terpesona. Matanya yang paling menarik perhatianku. Begitu intens, namun di saat bersamaan begitu jauh. Bisa kulihat rasa bangga dan percaya diri menyelimuti seluruh iris ruby-nya, persis seperti orb safirku, yang dulu.

Aku merasakan panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, dan..yeah. Tak usah mengaca pun aku tahu wajahku semerah tomat. Jadi, aku segera menundukkan wajahku dan mengangguk pelan saat Mr. Michaelis menanyakan pertanyaan lain, habis—bingung. Namun kebingungan itu tak berlangsung lama saat Mr. Michaelis kembali berkata kepadaku.

Ke—kenapa harus pertanyaan itu lagi?

Dari semua pertanyaan yang bisa dipikirkan oleh manusia, kenapa pertanyaan itu? Tubuhku bergetardan bisa lebih parah sampai ke tahap kejang jika aku tidak mengendalikan kerja tubuhku. Aku menarik nafas panjang, dalam, sebelum membuka suara pelan, "A—a. Semalamm..ugh. A—ku.." Kuangkat tangan kananku ke wajah, hingga menutupi muka sebelah kananku. Dari sudut mata sebelah kiriku, aku bisa melihat Mr. Michaelis mendekat.

"Stop—a—aku..baik-baik saja. Sema—lam, eungh—Ayah, Ibu dan a—aku sedang makan malam sam—pai tiba-tiba ada tamu dan hal se—selanjutnya yang aku ingat hanya—hanya...darah..dimana-mana."

Bisa kautebak, dua patah kata terakhir Ciel ucapkan dengan perlahan.

mencatat sesuatu di notes dalam genggamannya. Ekspresi wajahnya keras, tak dapat dibaca. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk diam dan menenangkan diriku karena lagi-lagi air mataku mengucur deras tanpa bisa dicegah. Selang beberapa detik setelah aku mengelap bekas-bekas air mataku, Mr. Michaelis angkat bicara, "Ah—maaf. Sepertinya aku membangkitkan kenangan yang tidak bagus, eh? Bisakah kau memberikan ciri-ciri dari..pembunuh orang tuamu?"

Kata terakhir, meruntuhkan pertahanan terakhirku.

"Hukk—a. Merah-yang kuingat tentang pe—pembunuh orangg—orangtuaku ha—hanya itu. Selebihnyaa—aku tak mau bi—bicara."

Cukup sudah aku menggali lebih dalam ke memori buruk tentang kejadian kemarin.

Sebastian's PoV

Hanya itu..?

Ingin rasanya Sebastian mengguncang tubuh ringkih di dihadapannya hanya agar sang bocah mau mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata lagi. Tapi—rasa-rasanya itu hal yang kurang bijak untuk dilakukan saat ini, mengingat keadaan sang Phantomhive yang tampaknya masih terguncang. Jadi, alih-alih menekan dan terus bertanya, Sebastian mendekati Ciel dan menaruh tangannya di pucuk kebiruan milik Ciel, lalu mengusapnya sambil berkata,

"Terima kasih. Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi aku tahu kau bisa melaluinya. Jangan takut—mulai sekarang, aku akan melindungimu."

Sebastian terkejut atas omongannya sendiri, matanya melebar seraya mulutnya yang yang sedikit menegang. Michaelis muda ini tahu, tak baik berjanji pada orang yang baru kau kenal dan tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Tapi..setelah melihat kedua manik biru dan mendengar kalimat putus-putus dengan nada ketakutan dari Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian merasakan tarikan yang kuat unbtuk melindungi tuan muda di depannya.

"Jika kau butuh aku, panggil saja namaku, dan aku akan langsung datang."

Nonsense.

Sebastian menghentikan usapannya pada kepala Ciel, dan mundur sedikit ke belakang. Berusaha memunculkan senyum kecil, Sebastian berujar lagi, "Ah—maaf, aku melantur ya? Sudahlah. Jangan pikirkan ucapanku, aku istirahat saja."

Sebastian baru saja ingin melangkah keluar, saat tiba-tiba didengarnya sebuah bisikan pelan keluar dari pemuda di belakangnya.

"Tidak. Tak—apa."

Hening.

Keduanya tak tahu ingin bicara apa, padahal banyak sekali yang ingin mereka utarakan. Tadinya Sebastian sempat berpikir untuk langsung menuju pintu, meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk menuntaskan kasus Phantomhive ini, namun Ciel lagi-lagi mengagetkan pemuda berusia 22 tahun ini dengan berkata, "

Ja—jangan pergi—."

Eh? Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Sebastian berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang otomatis menaikkan seluruh darah Ciel mengalir menuju pipinya yang kini memerah. Ciel menunduk, tetapi melanjutkan kata-katanya yang menggantung di udara,

"Te—temani aku. Hanya sampai aku tertidur. Ku—kumohon.."

Dilihatnya Ciel masih menunduk, saat Sebastian menjauhi pintu kayu di depannya dan berbalik melangkah mendekati Ciel. Sebuah tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir Sebastian, mengusap kepala sang Phantomhive sekali lagi, Sebastian berujar, "Baiklah, my lord."

Dan kini semburat merah itu mewarnai pipi pucat milik Sebastian juga.

_[Unknown, 01.25 PM]_

Lilin-lilin yang tinggal setengah, menyala menerangi ruangan gelap tersebut secara samar. Sosok berjubah hitam yang duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi memandang ke bawahnya, ke arah sosok berjubah lain yang tengah membungkuk. Seringai timpang muncul di wajah sang superior saat sosok itu bertanya,

"Sudah?"

"Sudah kukerjakan. Satu kepala, satu dada."

Tawa kejam meluncur dari sosok tersebut, mengindikasikan kepuasannya atas pekerjaan yang telah diselesaikan. Akibat gerakannya yang sedikit berlebihan tersebut, tudung jubahnya terbuka, menampakkan wujud asli oknum tersebut.

Sosok dengan wajah pucat dan surai merah.

**To be continued.**

Haa~~ tumben saya bisa update cepet. Soalnya RW lagi ga hectic hectic amat sih :D

Jangan lupa Review-nya yaaaa.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Enough said.

Warnings: Fail attempt at mystery and description on the case. A lot of typos and mistakes. I'm human, duh.

Rating: T. Belom kuat iman nulis lemon.

_[Harley Hospital, 01.43 pm]_

Engh?

Sedari tadi hanya kegelapan yang mengerumungi Phantomhive muda yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur dengan seprai putih monoton. Dadanya yang dilapisi oleh baju tidur berwarna biru langit naik turun seirama dengan tarikan nafasnya yang lembut. Sementara iris safirnya tertutup di balik kelopak matanya yang berfungsi sebagai selimut, seakan tak rela mengekspos warna yang begitu indah.

Singkatnya, Ciel tampak seperti malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi. Terlalu murni untuk dikotori oleh tangan dunia.

Sebastian yang duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Ciel, sekali lagi menengok ke arah pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jam 2 kurang. Ia telat datang ke pertemuan yang diselenggarakan jam 12 tadi, kalau mau datang sekarang..sama saja bohong. Lagipula Sebastian cukup senang berada di sini. Tenang dan damai. Belum lagi melihat wajah Phantomhive di sebelahnya. Rasa-rasanya Sebastian bisa menonton Ciel selamanya.

Walaupun Sebastian tahu itu tak akan mungkin. Mereka baru kenal satu sama lain akhir akhir ini, dan kemungkinan besar hubungan mereka akan berakhir ketika kasus Phantomhive terpecahkan.

Satu hal lagi, forever is a lie. And Sebastian Michaelis detests a lie.

Manik cokelat kemerahan milik Sebastian bergulir kini hingga sampai ke tangan kanan Ciel yang berhiaskan selang infus. Di jemari lentik milik Ciel juga terdapat sebuah cincin dengan batu safir diatasnya. Sejak..kapan? Sebastian meraih folder yang berada di tasnya lalu dibukanya file itu satu persatu. Irisnya melebar—setelah melihat dengan seksama, cincin itu ternyata milik Vincent Phantomhive, ayah dari Ciel. Pantas saja rasa-rasanya Sebastian pernah melihatnya.

Saat Sebastian pergi ke ruang otopsi, Sebastian yakin bahwa cincin itu sudah diberikan ke divisi lain untuk ditindak lanjuti. Sebastian melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, cincin itu sedang di proses. Tapi—kenapa sekarang cincin ini malah melingkar manis di ibu jari Ciel? Ingatannya melayang ke kejadian tadi pagi saat Tanaka meneleponnya.

Ruang 313 dan helai merah.

Tentu saja tak membutuhkan orang bodoh untuk menyambungkan kedua hal yang berlainan itu. Pasti sang Pembunuh-Penyusup yang tadi pagi mendatangi Ciel yang memberikan Ciel cincin ini—tapi, seperti yang tadi Sebastian bilang, cincin itu merupakan barang bukti dan telah tersegel dengan aman dalam berkas Phantomhive di markas kepolisian.

Cuma satu jawaban yang masuk akal bagi Sebastian. Oknum yang bertanggung jawab dibalik semua ini adalah orang dalam kepolisian.

Sebastian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan sambil menggenggam folder di tangannya, Sebastian melenggang keluar, dengan raut wajah kusam dan tegang.

_[Police Dept. 02.13 PM]_

Tanaka kembali menghela napas panjang sambil duduk di kursi ruang kantornya. Manik kelabunya yang semakin pudar dimakan usia kembali menemukan jalannya menuju folder folder yang bertumpuk rapi di mejanya. Kasus lagi, kasus pembunuhan lebih tepatnya. Seorang pria yang diawasi oleh pihak kepolisian sebagai pengedar narkoba ditemukan terbunuh dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dilihat dari luka-luka korban dan bersihnya pembunuhan tersebut, bisa dipastikan ini adalah ulah mafia besar, bukan geng geng jalanan kecil.

Kau tahu kan betapa susahnya menangkap basah sebuah jaringan mafia?

Belum sempat melakukan apa-apa, tiba-tiba pintu kantornya terdobrak sehingga membuka lebar, menampakkan Sebastian Michaelis yang terengah-engah. Sekali lagi Tanaka dibuat kaget, saat Michaelis muda itu langsung duduk di kursi di depannya tanpa dipersilahkan. Namun alih-alih mencecar dan melancarkan pertanyaan ke Sebastian, Tanaka hanya diam saja sampai Sebastian dapat mengatur napasnya kembali.

Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya manik merah Sebastian mengintip dari balik juntaian poni menuju orb abu-abu milik Tanaka dan Sebastian mulai berbicara,

"Tanaka, sir, kau tahu kan bahwa pelaku kasus ini—"

Sebastian menaruh folder yang ia pegang di atas meja. Menatap Tanaka kembali sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"a—adalah orang dalam?" lanjut Sebastian tak yakin.

Dan alis Tanaka terangkat.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Kali ini giliran Sebastian yang memandang tidak percaya.

"Kau tak tahu—ayolah, Sir! Kalau kau sempat mengunjungi Ciel pagi ini kau pasti melihat cincin yang melingkar di ibu jarinya sama dengan cincin yang ada di mayat Vincent, yang sudah diserahkan dan disimpan sebagai bukti."

"Lalu—oh, ya. Kenapa cincin itu bisa ada di tangan Ciel?"

Sebastian hanya diam, pandangannya ia alihkan ke jendala di belakang Tanaka yang masih bingung sendiri. Tiba-tiba, memorinya kembali lagi pada surai merah yang ia temukan tadi pagi. Dan tanpa kata lagi, Sebastian bangkit dan pergi menuju lab forensik.

_[Forensic Lab]_

Sebuah sosok dengan rambut panjang berkilau itu hanya diam sambil memandangi tubuh tanpa sehelai benang pun dihadapannya yang telah terbuka dan menampakkan organ bagian dalam manusia yang berwarna merah muda. Tidak—tak ada darah segar satupun, yang ada hanya percik darah yang sudah mengering. Sosok ini terus saja mengamati sambil sesekali mengorek salah satu organ tersebut dengan pisau di tangannya sampai tiba-tiba pintu di belakangnya berderit, membuat oknum ini membalik dan menatap penganggu yang datang ke sarangnya.

"Michaelis. Haa~~ Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini, hihi?"

"Undertaker."

Sebastian hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memfokuskan maniknya ke tubuh di atas meja operasi tersebut. "Phantomhive?" tanyanya sambil berjalan masuk mendekati tubuh kaku yang dulunya milik Vincent Phantomhive. "Untuk apa dikeluarkan lagi? Bukankah kau sudah selesai memeriksanya?"

Respon yang Sebastian terima hanya kikikan kecil dari Undertaker.

"Omong-omong, ketika kau membedah tubuh ini, semua aksesori yang Vincent Phantomhive pakai dan kenakan sudah kau berikan semua pada bagian pendataan kan?"

Kali ini, Undertaker bukannya mengikik malah menengok ke arah Sebastian dengan matanya yang tertutup poni dengan warna perak khas Undertaker. Sebuah kikikan terlepas dari bibirnya sebelum Undertaker menjawab dengan kalimat penuh,

"Oh, why tentu saja, hihi. Kau bisa tanya ke Maylene atau bahkan Sir Tanaka sekalian. Hihi, now Sebastian if its okay with you, i'll excuse myself." ujar Undertaker sambil berlalu.

Sebastian kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong di departemen kepolisian yang bermarkas di jantung New York ini. Tadinya, pemuda dengan rambut hitam pekat ini ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak dalam kantornya yang dingin, namun apa daya. Belum sampai Sebastian ke kantornya, tiba-tiba jalannya telah dihadang oleh sesosok makhluk yang sering membuat dahinya berdenyut karena pusing.

"Sebby—""

Grell.

"—kau darimana saja! Aku merindukanmu~~!"

Sutcliffe

Ingin rasanya Sebastian pergi ke neraka lalu kembali ke dunia hanya untuk menghindari pemuda dengan surai merah panjang ini. Lihat saja penampilannya yang serba merah—mulai dari warna rambut sampai aksesori yang ia pakai membutakan mata sejenak. Belum lagi kelakuannya yang seenaknya memanggil Sebastian dengan beragam nama yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Dalam definisi Sebastian, Grell sama dengan menyusahkan.

"Apa?" ujar Sebastian datar.

Namun Grell tak menyerah,

"Uuuh Sebby—dinginnya! Ah, aku tahu! Kau pasti ingin menjadi pangeran es untukku kan? Kyaaaaaa! Romantisnya! Kau tahu Sebby aku—"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin tahu."

"Benar kau tidak ingin tahu? Kalau begitu hasil dari rambut yang kau temukan di tkp ke dua ku kembalikan saja ke lab."

Kalau yang itu baru mendapat perhatian penuh Sebastian.

Dalam waktu yang instan, Sebastian sudah berada di samping Grell dan mengambil berkas berwarna kuning dari tangan Grell. Iris cokelat pekatnya membulat sesaat sebelum memicing ke arah Grell yang masih senyam senyum saja di sebelah Sebastian.

"Grell—apa maksud dari invalid ini?"

Rahang dan wajah Sebastian menegang. Grell sih tetap tidak takut, baginya Sebastian sedang melakukan apapun dan mengenakan ekspresi apapun tetap terlihat paling tampan di wajahnya. Nyengir lebar sekali lagi sambil mengibas ke belakang surai merahnya, Grell berkata,

"Oh—Sebby-chan! Kau tidak mengerti ya? Ckck tak kusangka Sebby-chan. Invalid itu tandanya tidak ada orang yang memilik rambut ini, dan aku juga sudah cek kok kalau rambut ini di cat atau tidak, dan ternyata ini rambut asli lho. Huff—padahal aku suka dengan warnanya. Merah seperti warna rambutku. Kau juga suka kan Sebby—"

Dan kembali hari Sebastian di penuhi dengan ocehan makhluk Tuhan yang ahli dalam membuat hari Sebastian semakin buruk.

[Harley Hospital, Ciel's room]

"Bisa kau ceritakan—kami mohon, ciri-ciri...orang yang menyusup ke rumahmu pada malam _itu_?"

Ciel hanya kembali menghela napas berat sambil terus menunduk. Helai keabuan miliknya yang identik dengan milik sang Ayah terjatuh hingga menutupi orb safir yang kini bercahaya karena air mata yang tertahan. Dengan satu tarikan nafas dalam, Ciel berbicara pelan dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak,

"Sudah ku—kubilang kan ke—kepada Mr. Michaelis wa—waktu itu."

Selebihnya, mereka tak mendapatkan apapun.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan orang yang mengujungimu pada pagi pertama kau dimasukkan ke sini. Apakah—"

"Aku lelah, bisakah kalian keluar?"

Kedua sosok yang sedari tadi menginterogasi satu-satunya Phantomhive yang tersisa hanya mengangguk sambil membereskan barang mereka yang berupa notes, alat tulis dan perekam suara. Dengan anggukkan kecil, kedua sosok tegap itu keluar, seiring dengan hembusan napas Ciel yang sekali lagi terdengar.

Ciel tak pernah tahu prosedur kepolisian seperti ini bisa sangat melelahkan.

Memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi tidur kembali, Ciel mulai tenggelam dalam masa lalu saat dirinya masih bocah yang masih tak peduli apa itu dosa, apa itu kaya dan uang. Yang ia tahu hanya Dad, Mum dan Sebastian. Anjingnya yang telah lama mati.

Funny—kali ini Sebastian lain muncul dalam hidupnya. Reinkarnasikah?

Ciel tak pernah percaya akan kehadiran seseorang di atas sana semenjak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Dimana dia saat Ciel memohon supaya kedua nyawa orangtuanya diselamatkan? Dimana dia saat Ciel sendiri sudah tak takin akan keeksistensiannya? Sudahlah, tak penting. Phantomhive muda ini memejamkan matanya kembali, membuat kelopak mata menyelimuti maniknya yang sebiru lautan, menenggelamkannya dalam kegelapan.

[Police Dept.]

Terburu-buru, lagi.

Sebastian hanya mendecih kesal sambil sesekali mengumpat kata-kata kesar di sela tarikan napasnya. Kenapa tak ada yang bilang padanya bahwa perundingan kasus Phantomhive akan sgera di mulai? Michaelis yang satu ini setengah berlari sampai tikungan, dan baru berhenti ketika sebuah ruang kaca yang telah diisi beberapa orang masuk ke dalam pandangannya.

Fuh, untung saja belum dimulai.

Menganggukkan kepala sambil memberi salam untuk sekedar formalitas, Sebastian mengambil tempatnya di antara Finnian dan Grell, dan sekali lagi mengangguk ke arah Tanaka yang berada di ujung, tepat di depan layar monitor sebesar papan tulis yang biasa mereka gunakan. Bukti-bukti mulai dikeluarkan satu-persatu.

Kini mereka sudah siap.

Selang beberapa menit hanya ada gumaman yang berisikan asumsi, pernyataan dan tebakan saja. Sebastian yang tengah larut dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba menengok karena rusuknya didikut oleh seseorang, Finnian. Sebelah alis Sebastian terangkat, "Sebastian! Kau masih ingat tidak dengan percikan darah ini?" tunjuk Finnian pada sebuah foto yang berisikan dinding dipenuhi cipratan darah.

Oh tentu saja.

"—aku tahu kenapa bisa terciprat! Tadi malam aku datang lagi ke rumah Phantomhive dan aku menemukan banyak sekali lalat, mereka beterbangan di atas darah tersebut, hinggap sebentar lalu menempel ke dinding."

Masuk akal, tapi Sebastian menemukan satu kejanggalan.

"Kalau begitu, itu darah siapa? Bukankah darah akan mengental dalam selang waktu 30 menit? Tapi saat kita datang ke sana, darah itu masih cair.."

Sontak semua kepala di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Sebastian. Seorang gadis dengan rambut kemerahan dan kacamata tebal, Maylene, membuka suara, "Ah—ya, benar juga. Sudahkah kau periksa darah tersebut, Grell?" ujar Maylene sambil menengok ke arah sosok dengan rambut merah lain di ruangan tersebut.

"Baru saja selesai—" Grell membuka berkas di tangannya, "—uhm, Angelina Durless, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Madam Red."

"Kalau begitu, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Durless juga korban. Tak akan ada yang bisa selamat jika sudah kehilangan darah sebegitu banyak. Atau—Finnian, coba cari rumah sakit mana yang menerima pasien bernama Angelina Durless dan sebarkan deskripsi si Durless ini," timpal Bard sambil melongok lewat belakang Grell untuk mencuri lihat wajah Angelina.

Tiba-tiba 2 orang sosok masuk ke dalam ruangan konferensi tersebut, "Nihil—aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apa-apa dari bcoah Phantomhive itu." ujar sosok yang lebih pendek dari yang satunya. Sementara, yang satunya lagi hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil mengangguk ke arah Tanaka.

Ronald Knox dan William Spears.

Lupakan soal mereka berdua, lebih baik fokus ke pencarian saja.

"Bagaimana Finnian? Sudah kau dapatkan?" tanya Sebastian pada Finny yang tengah berkutat dengan telepon di telinga kirinya dan komputer di hadapannya. "Sejauh ini, nope. Aku baru menemukan info-info kecil tentang Madam Durless. Kau tahu tidak, dia kerabat dari Rachel Phantomhive? Lebih tepatnya, adik dari Rachel?"

Kali ini, Finnian yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Benarkah? Jadi kasus ini semakin melebar?" Maylene yang berbicara, "Mungkin saja. Mungkin kasus ini bukan tentang dendam terhadap keluarga Phantomhive saja. Atau mungkin ini hanya akal-akalan sang pembunuh." Bard menimpali. "Kalian sadar tidak sih? Durless juga memilik rambut berwarna merah sama seperti rambut yang ditemukan di bangsal rumah sakit kala itu." ujar Grell mengikuti pembicaraan. Jeda sebentar sebelum Grell melanjutkan lagi. "Dan satu-satunya orang yang melihat pembunuh dan orang yanga da di bangsal rumahs akit itu hanyalah Ciel Phantomhive."

"Sebastian—"

Tanaka yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam kini mengangkat suara, menengok ke sosok termuda dalam ruangan ini. Sebastian ikut menoleh, menatap iris abu-abu milik Tanaka.

"—silahkan pergi. Tapi camkan kata-kataku. Do not get attached. Kau tahu itu sangat berbahaya kan?"

Sebastian mengangguk, dan tanpa banyak kata lagi dikeluarkan, Sebastian sudah keluar dengan ujung mantel hitamnya mengekor.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Enough said.

Warnings: Fail attempt at mystery and description on the case. A lot of typos and mistakes. I'm human, duh.

Rating: T. Belom kuat iman nulis lemon.

_[Harley Hospital, 01.43 pm]_

Engh?

Sedari tadi hanya kegelapan yang mengerumungi Phantomhive muda yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur dengan seprai putih monoton. Dadanya yang dilapisi oleh baju tidur berwarna biru langit naik turun seirama dengan tarikan nafasnya yang lembut. Sementara iris safirnya tertutup di balik kelopak matanya yang berfungsi sebagai selimut, seakan tak rela mengekspos warna yang begitu indah.

Singkatnya, Ciel tampak seperti malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi. Terlalu murni untuk dikotori oleh tangan dunia.

Sebastian yang duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur Ciel, sekali lagi menengok ke arah pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jam 2 kurang. Ia telat datang ke pertemuan yang diselenggarakan jam 12 tadi, kalau mau datang sekarang..sama saja bohong. Lagipula Sebastian cukup senang berada di sini. Tenang dan damai. Belum lagi melihat wajah Phantomhive di sebelahnya. Rasa-rasanya Sebastian bisa menonton Ciel selamanya.

Walaupun Sebastian tahu itu tak akan mungkin. Mereka baru kenal satu sama lain akhir akhir ini, dan kemungkinan besar hubungan mereka akan berakhir ketika kasus Phantomhive terpecahkan.

Satu hal lagi, forever is a lie. And Sebastian Michaelis detests a lie.

Manik cokelat kemerahan milik Sebastian bergulir kini hingga sampai ke tangan kanan Ciel yang berhiaskan selang infus. Di jemari lentik milik Ciel juga terdapat sebuah cincin dengan batu safir diatasnya. Sejak..kapan? Sebastian meraih folder yang berada di tasnya lalu dibukanya file itu satu persatu. Irisnya melebar—setelah melihat dengan seksama, cincin itu ternyata milik Vincent Phantomhive, ayah dari Ciel. Pantas saja rasa-rasanya Sebastian pernah melihatnya.

Saat Sebastian pergi ke ruang otopsi, Sebastian yakin bahwa cincin itu sudah diberikan ke divisi lain untuk ditindak lanjuti. Sebastian melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, cincin itu sedang di proses. Tapi—kenapa sekarang cincin ini malah melingkar manis di ibu jari Ciel? Ingatannya melayang ke kejadian tadi pagi saat Tanaka meneleponnya.

Ruang 313 dan helai merah.

Tentu saja tak membutuhkan orang bodoh untuk menyambungkan kedua hal yang berlainan itu. Pasti sang Pembunuh-Penyusup yang tadi pagi mendatangi Ciel yang memberikan Ciel cincin ini—tapi, seperti yang tadi Sebastian bilang, cincin itu merupakan barang bukti dan telah tersegel dengan aman dalam berkas Phantomhive di markas kepolisian.

Cuma satu jawaban yang masuk akal bagi Sebastian. Oknum yang bertanggung jawab dibalik semua ini adalah orang dalam kepolisian.

Sebastian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan sambil menggenggam folder di tangannya, Sebastian melenggang keluar, dengan raut wajah kusam dan tegang.

_[Police Dept. 02.13 PM]_

Tanaka kembali menghela napas panjang sambil duduk di kursi ruang kantornya. Manik kelabunya yang semakin pudar dimakan usia kembali menemukan jalannya menuju folder folder yang bertumpuk rapi di mejanya. Kasus lagi, kasus pembunuhan lebih tepatnya. Seorang pria yang diawasi oleh pihak kepolisian sebagai pengedar narkoba ditemukan terbunuh dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dilihat dari luka-luka korban dan bersihnya pembunuhan tersebut, bisa dipastikan ini adalah ulah mafia besar, bukan geng geng jalanan kecil.

Kau tahu kan betapa susahnya menangkap basah sebuah jaringan mafia?

Belum sempat melakukan apa-apa, tiba-tiba pintu kantornya terdobrak sehingga membuka lebar, menampakkan Sebastian Michaelis yang terengah-engah. Sekali lagi Tanaka dibuat kaget, saat Michaelis muda itu langsung duduk di kursi di depannya tanpa dipersilahkan. Namun alih-alih mencecar dan melancarkan pertanyaan ke Sebastian, Tanaka hanya diam saja sampai Sebastian dapat mengatur napasnya kembali.

Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya manik merah Sebastian mengintip dari balik juntaian poni menuju orb abu-abu milik Tanaka dan Sebastian mulai berbicara,

"Tanaka, sir, kau tahu kan bahwa pelaku kasus ini—"

Sebastian menaruh folder yang ia pegang di atas meja. Menatap Tanaka kembali sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya,

"a—adalah orang dalam?" lanjut Sebastian tak yakin.

Dan alis Tanaka terangkat.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

Kali ini giliran Sebastian yang memandang tidak percaya.

"Kau tak tahu—ayolah, Sir! Kalau kau sempat mengunjungi Ciel pagi ini kau pasti melihat cincin yang melingkar di ibu jarinya sama dengan cincin yang ada di mayat Vincent, yang sudah diserahkan dan disimpan sebagai bukti."

"Lalu—oh, ya. Kenapa cincin itu bisa ada di tangan Ciel?"

Sebastian hanya diam, pandangannya ia alihkan ke jendala di belakang Tanaka yang masih bingung sendiri. Tiba-tiba, memorinya kembali lagi pada surai merah yang ia temukan tadi pagi. Dan tanpa kata lagi, Sebastian bangkit dan pergi menuju lab forensik.

_[Forensic Lab]_

Sebuah sosok dengan rambut panjang berkilau itu hanya diam sambil memandangi tubuh tanpa sehelai benang pun dihadapannya yang telah terbuka dan menampakkan organ bagian dalam manusia yang berwarna merah muda. Tidak—tak ada darah segar satupun, yang ada hanya percik darah yang sudah mengering. Sosok ini terus saja mengamati sambil sesekali mengorek salah satu organ tersebut dengan pisau di tangannya sampai tiba-tiba pintu di belakangnya berderit, membuat oknum ini membalik dan menatap penganggu yang datang ke sarangnya.

"Michaelis. Haa~~ Apa yang membuatmu datang kesini, hihi?"

"Undertaker."

Sebastian hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memfokuskan maniknya ke tubuh di atas meja operasi tersebut. "Phantomhive?" tanyanya sambil berjalan masuk mendekati tubuh kaku yang dulunya milik Vincent Phantomhive. "Untuk apa dikeluarkan lagi? Bukankah kau sudah selesai memeriksanya?"

Respon yang Sebastian terima hanya kikikan kecil dari Undertaker.

"Omong-omong, ketika kau membedah tubuh ini, semua aksesori yang Vincent Phantomhive pakai dan kenakan sudah kau berikan semua pada bagian pendataan kan?"

Kali ini, Undertaker bukannya mengikik malah menengok ke arah Sebastian dengan matanya yang tertutup poni dengan warna perak khas Undertaker. Sebuah kikikan terlepas dari bibirnya sebelum Undertaker menjawab dengan kalimat penuh,

"Oh, why tentu saja, hihi. Kau bisa tanya ke Maylene atau bahkan Sir Tanaka sekalian. Hihi, now Sebastian if its okay with you, i'll excuse myself." ujar Undertaker sambil berlalu.

Sebastian kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong di departemen kepolisian yang bermarkas di jantung New York ini. Tadinya, pemuda dengan rambut hitam pekat ini ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak dalam kantornya yang dingin, namun apa daya. Belum sampai Sebastian ke kantornya, tiba-tiba jalannya telah dihadang oleh sesosok makhluk yang sering membuat dahinya berdenyut karena pusing.

"Sebby—""

Grell.

"—kau darimana saja! Aku merindukanmu~~!"

Sutcliffe

Ingin rasanya Sebastian pergi ke neraka lalu kembali ke dunia hanya untuk menghindari pemuda dengan surai merah panjang ini. Lihat saja penampilannya yang serba merah—mulai dari warna rambut sampai aksesori yang ia pakai membutakan mata sejenak. Belum lagi kelakuannya yang seenaknya memanggil Sebastian dengan beragam nama yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Dalam definisi Sebastian, Grell sama dengan menyusahkan.

"Apa?" ujar Sebastian datar.

Namun Grell tak menyerah,

"Uuuh Sebby—dinginnya! Ah, aku tahu! Kau pasti ingin menjadi pangeran es untukku kan? Kyaaaaaa! Romantisnya! Kau tahu Sebby aku—"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin tahu."

"Benar kau tidak ingin tahu? Kalau begitu hasil dari rambut yang kau temukan di tkp ke dua ku kembalikan saja ke lab."

Kalau yang itu baru mendapat perhatian penuh Sebastian.

Dalam waktu yang instan, Sebastian sudah berada di samping Grell dan mengambil berkas berwarna kuning dari tangan Grell. Iris cokelat pekatnya membulat sesaat sebelum memicing ke arah Grell yang masih senyam senyum saja di sebelah Sebastian.

"Grell—apa maksud dari invalid ini?"

Rahang dan wajah Sebastian menegang. Grell sih tetap tidak takut, baginya Sebastian sedang melakukan apapun dan mengenakan ekspresi apapun tetap terlihat paling tampan di wajahnya. Nyengir lebar sekali lagi sambil mengibas ke belakang surai merahnya, Grell berkata,

"Oh—Sebby-chan! Kau tidak mengerti ya? Ckck tak kusangka Sebby-chan. Invalid itu tandanya tidak ada orang yang memilik rambut ini, dan aku juga sudah cek kok kalau rambut ini di cat atau tidak, dan ternyata ini rambut asli lho. Huff—padahal aku suka dengan warnanya. Merah seperti warna rambutku. Kau juga suka kan Sebby—"

Dan kembali hari Sebastian di penuhi dengan ocehan makhluk Tuhan yang ahli dalam membuat hari Sebastian semakin buruk.

[Harley Hospital, Ciel's room]

"Bisa kau ceritakan—kami mohon, ciri-ciri...orang yang menyusup ke rumahmu pada malam _itu_?"

Ciel hanya kembali menghela napas berat sambil terus menunduk. Helai keabuan miliknya yang identik dengan milik sang Ayah terjatuh hingga menutupi orb safir yang kini bercahaya karena air mata yang tertahan. Dengan satu tarikan nafas dalam, Ciel berbicara pelan dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak,

"Sudah ku—kubilang kan ke—kepada Mr. Michaelis wa—waktu itu."

Selebihnya, mereka tak mendapatkan apapun.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan orang yang mengujungimu pada pagi pertama kau dimasukkan ke sini. Apakah—"

"Aku lelah, bisakah kalian keluar?"

Kedua sosok yang sedari tadi menginterogasi satu-satunya Phantomhive yang tersisa hanya mengangguk sambil membereskan barang mereka yang berupa notes, alat tulis dan perekam suara. Dengan anggukkan kecil, kedua sosok tegap itu keluar, seiring dengan hembusan napas Ciel yang sekali lagi terdengar.

Ciel tak pernah tahu prosedur kepolisian seperti ini bisa sangat melelahkan.

Memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi tidur kembali, Ciel mulai tenggelam dalam masa lalu saat dirinya masih bocah yang masih tak peduli apa itu dosa, apa itu kaya dan uang. Yang ia tahu hanya Dad, Mum dan Sebastian. Anjingnya yang telah lama mati.

Funny—kali ini Sebastian lain muncul dalam hidupnya. Reinkarnasikah?

Ciel tak pernah percaya akan kehadiran seseorang di atas sana semenjak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Dimana dia saat Ciel memohon supaya kedua nyawa orangtuanya diselamatkan? Dimana dia saat Ciel sendiri sudah tak takin akan keeksistensiannya? Sudahlah, tak penting. Phantomhive muda ini memejamkan matanya kembali, membuat kelopak mata menyelimuti maniknya yang sebiru lautan, menenggelamkannya dalam kegelapan.

[Police Dept.]

Terburu-buru, lagi.

Sebastian hanya mendecih kesal sambil sesekali mengumpat kata-kata kesar di sela tarikan napasnya. Kenapa tak ada yang bilang padanya bahwa perundingan kasus Phantomhive akan sgera di mulai? Michaelis yang satu ini setengah berlari sampai tikungan, dan baru berhenti ketika sebuah ruang kaca yang telah diisi beberapa orang masuk ke dalam pandangannya.

Fuh, untung saja belum dimulai.

Menganggukkan kepala sambil memberi salam untuk sekedar formalitas, Sebastian mengambil tempatnya di antara Finnian dan Grell, dan sekali lagi mengangguk ke arah Tanaka yang berada di ujung, tepat di depan layar monitor sebesar papan tulis yang biasa mereka gunakan. Bukti-bukti mulai dikeluarkan satu-persatu.

Kini mereka sudah siap.

Selang beberapa menit hanya ada gumaman yang berisikan asumsi, pernyataan dan tebakan saja. Sebastian yang tengah larut dalam pikirannya tiba-tiba menengok karena rusuknya didikut oleh seseorang, Finnian. Sebelah alis Sebastian terangkat, "Sebastian! Kau masih ingat tidak dengan percikan darah ini?" tunjuk Finnian pada sebuah foto yang berisikan dinding dipenuhi cipratan darah.

Oh tentu saja.

"—aku tahu kenapa bisa terciprat! Tadi malam aku datang lagi ke rumah Phantomhive dan aku menemukan banyak sekali lalat, mereka beterbangan di atas darah tersebut, hinggap sebentar lalu menempel ke dinding."

Masuk akal, tapi Sebastian menemukan satu kejanggalan.

"Kalau begitu, itu darah siapa? Bukankah darah akan mengental dalam selang waktu 30 menit? Tapi saat kita datang ke sana, darah itu masih cair.."

Sontak semua kepala di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Sebastian. Seorang gadis dengan rambut kemerahan dan kacamata tebal, Maylene, membuka suara, "Ah—ya, benar juga. Sudahkah kau periksa darah tersebut, Grell?" ujar Maylene sambil menengok ke arah sosok dengan rambut merah lain di ruangan tersebut.

"Baru saja selesai—" Grell membuka berkas di tangannya, "—uhm, Angelina Durless."

Alis Sebastian terangkat, dan mimik bingung terpancar dari wajah semua peserta dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Dan siapa Durless itu?" ucap Tanaka.

Grell membuka halaman pertama dari file di tangannya, "Angelina Durless atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Madam Red. Adik dari Rachel Phantomhive, bibi dari Ciel Phantomhive. Tidak ada konfirmasi dari pihak keluarga ataupun staff rumahnya bahwa ia hilang. Juga tidak ada catatan kriminal apapun, dalam kata lain, ia bersih." Grell menyelesaikan ucapannya, sambil menutup berkas tersebut.

Beberapa saat, ruangan tersebut bersih dari suara sedikitpun. Sampai akhirnya, Sebastian memutuskan untuk berpaling menuju pintu keluar.

"Well, i guess it's time to pay a visit to Angelina Durless's place."


End file.
